


You Are The Reason

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Wedding, fishboy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This is just a one-shot continuation from my series, The Five Times Danny Surprised C.J. and The One Time He Didn't.  I know it is not exact, but it is close enough. Thank you Luppiters for one of the best compliments that I could be given on my writing! I hope you enjoy.





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luppiters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luppiters/gifts).



> This is just a one-shot continuation from my series, The Five Times Danny Surprised C.J. and The One Time He Didn't. I know it is not exact, but it is close enough. Thank you Luppiters for one of the best compliments that I could be given on my writing! I hope you enjoy.

C.J. looked at herself in the mirror.  She was trying to make her breathing even and deep before she walked towards the closet.  She pulled out her favorite spaghetti strapped black Vera Wang dress. The last time she had worn this dress was in New York.  The last time, this dress brought her bad memories. She ran her fingers over the smooth fabric. 

 

She knew that it was time to make a different memory with this dress.  She smiled as she tossed her robe onto her bed before she slipped into the dress.  She decided that this was the perfect dress for Margaret’s wedding. She was so happy that Bruno had decided to finally calm down and marry.  Not just for her sake. She zipped her dress up as she walked towards the mirror. She touched up her makeup, before glancing at the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone.  Yet, there was a knock at the door. She slipped her feet into her heels before shutting her bedroom door behind her. 

 

“Coming!” She called as she grabbed her purse and keys off her side table by her couch.  She pulled open the door, feeling her eyebrows shoot upwards, “Danny?” She was shocked. But more shocked by the fact that he was in a tuxedo.  She couldn’t help but briefly wonder why he chose a tie and not his usual bow tie. She knew that the white house wasn’t hosting anything. 

 

“You look beautiful,” Danny said slowly as his eyes trailed up and down her body before he finally found her eyes. 

 

“What do you need Danny?” She quipped.

 

“You.” 

 

“I am being serious.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Let me clarify, why are you here Danny?” 

 

“I heard you are getting promoted and I wanted you to see the article that we would be running in the post once you are officially announced.” 

 

C.J. felt stunned, but happy.  She wondered if this meant that he was taking the editor’s position, “I will read it when I get back home tonight,” She promised as she took the envelope and set it on her table by her couch. 

 

“Ahkay.  C.J.?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Whoever is showing you off tonight is luckier than they know,” He said softly, kissing the back of her hand before leaving with that. 

 

“Damn you Concannon,” She mumbled under her breath.  She could still feel the tingles in her hand. She smiled to herself before glancing at the clock and realizing that if she didn’t move soon, she would be late. 

 

***

 

C.J. sat with people at their table, smiling to herself happily.  She thought that everyone looked beautiful and that this was one of the best parties that she had been to in a while.  She smiled as she watched Bruno and Margaret dancing together. She knew that Jed and Abbey had wanted to come, but couldn’t.  

 

Danny watched C.J. sitting at the table by herself, feeling his heart sink slightly.  He wished he would have been able to be her date. But he also knew that the envelope that he had given her wasn’t the news that she wanted.  He took a deep breath, left his empty whiskey glass at the bar before walking towards her. 

 

C.J. admired Margaret’s beautiful strapless dress.  The lace suited her personality and her hair that was done was beautiful.  She loved that she looked so happy. She watched the way Bruno held her close.  It was a protective but loving way. The song, You are The Reason, was a beautiful choice.  She would have to remember that song so she could add it to her collection. 

 

C.J. closed her eyes, spinning her nearly empty glass between her fingers as she focused on the music and the light, joyous atmosphere that she was present in.  She lazily opened her eyes as she heard someone clear their throat, “Danny?!” She said in shock. 

 

“I am Bruno’s guest,” He grinned. 

 

“Figures.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He cockes his head slightly to the right as he glanced at her lips. 

 

“Nothing.  Can I help you with anything?” 

 

“Nope.  I just want you to come with me for a moment,” He said as he held out his hand. 

 

“Why fish boy?” 

 

Danny felt his eyes soften as he looked at her, “Just, for this moment in history, trust me.” 

 

C.J. looked from between his hand to his face.  She knew she had nothing to worry about. She nodded before she took his hand.  Danny pulled her up, leading her out of the hall and through the kitchen to outside.  He looked at the staff surrounding them, “I think everyone who isn’t a guest should get back to work,” He said firmly.  

 

C.J. watched at the last server snubbed out their cigarette before Danny pulled her closer. “Danny...what are you doing?” She questioned. 

 

“Something that I have been wanting to do for six years,” He said softly before he covered his with hers.  Danny felt her tighten up before she finally relaxed and kissed him back. 

 

C.J. loved the feeling of his beard brushing against her chin.  She kept her eyes closed as she felt him push her up against the wall.  She threaded her fingers through his hair. She realized how much she had been missing this and wanting this too.  

 

Danny smiled as he heard her small inhale as he held her hips.  This kiss wasn’t like their first one. This was better. There wasn’t confused hands, or knocking teeth.  This time there was electricity and confidence. Something that made him feel like he could own the entire world as he slowly pulled away, smiling as he touched his forehead against hers.  

 

“Sorry if that was out of line,” Danny murmured. 

 

“It wasn’t” C.J. responded as she struggled to find  air, “In fact, I liked it a lot,” She murmured. 

 

Danny leaned back as he looked at her, “I am happy that you did.  I know I told you before, but you do look stunning in that dress,” He murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Shut up and kiss me Fish boy!” She murmured as she pulled him close, happy he wasn’t wearing a bow tie. 


End file.
